Multi-nozzle continuous inkjet printers have been developed in order to provide high quality, high speed printing. A row of inkjet nozzles at very close spacings are provided and individual streams of ink issue from each of the nozzles continuously in use, being broken up into individual droplets automatically. The individual droplets are charged appropriately to cause them to be printed or else deflected into a gutter. Printers of this type are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,613,871 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,427,986. The printers described in these specifications are of the type generally known as binary continuous multi-jet.
The drop generator of such a printer has one or more ultrasonic transducers, usually piezoelectric transducers, which cause the streams of ink issuing from the nozzles to be broken up into droplets at a certain position below the nozzle. In order to avoid unnecessary movement of other components and avoid wasteful downtime in frequent re- adjustment of the positions of the components relative to one another, the vibrations caused by the operation of the ultrasonic transducers and transmitted into the rest of the printhead need to be reduced as much as possible. Additionally, if the drop generator is to work in accordance with its design parameters then it needs to be mounted in a manner such that is not distorted by stresses imposed by the mounting.